saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinyak
Blast Telekinesis Stomp |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Leader and Commander of the Zin Empire |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Zinyak was a universal sex god who planned to launch an attack on earth. Zinyak is the main antagonist of Saints Row IV and the protagonist and player character in the alternative story Zin IV: Enter the Saints. History Zinyak captured Princess Johnny on the plane of Phillipe Loren, believing he could single handily stop him. Zinyak obviously never looked into how Johnny was kidnapped about a hundred times, put in hospital a dozen times, or failed to even kill one fucking cop. Anyway Zinyak locked him away in a sex cavern, and waited 5 years to invade earth, despite having a whole army at his finger tips. The Invasion Despite his ability to teleport and time travel, and could of kidnapped each Saint member at the White House without drawing attention, he instead attacks the White House full on, announcing his plans and gradually abducting everyone and causing mass chaos. He locks President Bob Wilson away in Simulation 31, reusing the same Steelport map despite having immense technology to make something different. Zinyak also came up with a genius idea, keep all gun stores and "clusers" so Bob Wilson can get superpowers to fight the Zin and break down the simulation. When Bob Wilson escaped the simulation, Zinyak blew up the earth...despite waiting centuries to invade it. Final Fight and Death Zinyak still remained in control of Simulation 31, but would just allow the Saints to infiltrate it all by themselves, and allowed them to invade his Ship a dozen times to rescue their friends, that including Princess Johnny. Zinyak wasn't too worried and allowed this to happen. In the Grand Finale, Bob Wilson faced off with Zinyak in his throne room. Zinyak got inside a giant mech to fight Bob, but was still defeated and his head was ripped off. Bob Wilson declared himself leader of the Zin Empire, discovering all of the great technology and they ability to time travel. Imprisonment Zinyak was revived by the Dominatrix in the darkest part of Simulation 31, and was kept chained in a basement, cuffed and a ball gag and forced to serve her. Zin IV: Enter the Saints In a new timeline, Zinyak is the leader of Zinland which gets invaded by the Ultor-Saints Corporation. Zinyak gathers his army and has a battle with the Boss which ends in his victory. Zinyak then prepares to visit earth, telling his homies they are going on a field trip. Resurrection Zinyak was revived under unknown circumstances by Jacques Loren and assisted him in creating the Supreme Crime Syndicate of Stilwater with resources left over from the Zin Empire. Zinyak acts as Jacques' second in command, a step back from his years of leadership over his own empire. ''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Zinyak returns as the final Boss enemy of the training simulation when Super Slut defeats the waves of Zin attacking her. The Sinister Three Zinyak allows the Sinister Three to take over Steelport in the aftermath of earth's invasion, and even destructs a fake version of planet earth to fool the 3rd Street Saints into thinking their planet is gone. Universal Elite An alternative version of Zinyak was recruited by an organization known as The Company to join their elite which was in the stages of dominating the multiverse. Zinyak agreed, and allowed Zinport to be merged with other universes, creating a single planet completely under Company dominance. Appearance Trivia * During the Training Simulation final Boss fight Zinyak utilises the same Mech Suit like he did in ''Saints Row IV, but he doesn't get fatally injured after the suit is destroyed and continues to fight on foot afterwards. ** While fighting on foot, Zinyak uses Blast, Telekinesis and Stomp Super Powers, and uses a wrist mounted laser. This means Zinyak fights like a Warden, but he moves like a normal person (albeit faster) and does not Super Jump or Super Sprint. Zinyak also uses teleportation and can physically (like a Brute) throw stuff as well as perform powerful unarmed attacks. ** Like the Wardens's Melee attack, Zinyak's Melee attack cannot be blocked or dodged and will end up in Shaundi getting smacked through the air upon contact. Quotes Gallery Zinyak close up.jpg|Close up of Zinyak Johnny and Zinyak affair.jpg|Zinyak has an affair with Princess Johnny. The Sinister Three meet Zinyak.jpg|The Sinister Three make a deal with Zinyak. (The Sinister Three). Zinyak kidnapped.jpg|Dominatrix has "fun" with Zinyak. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row: The Third'' (easter egg; now removed) *''Saints Row IV'' **''Enter the Dominatrix'' **''How the Saints Save Christmas'' (mentioned) ''Fan Fiction'' *''Saints Row 4: Aliens, Space and Dex'' *''Zin IV: Enter the Saints'' *''The Sinister Three'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' *''Revenge of the Jin'' External links For in-game information, see the Zinyak article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zin Empire Category:Derivative Category:Player Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet